A Christmas Miracle
by AidenB
Summary: COMPLETE! (Finally) Chapter 21 up. “It’s like Nick says…it’s a Christmas miracle” smirked Grissom.
1. Default Chapter

**A Christmas Miracle**

**Summary: Trust is all it takes. People make mistakes. The CSI team find that receiving is a lot easier than giving. Especially when it comes to love and trust. **

**A./N: Oh I do love a bit of angst. This fic in particular runs rampant with it. It does end well however. So enjoy this slightly belated Christmas fic!**

**Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year**

_I'm on my own  
A million miles away  
Temptation all around  
It won't be long  
So please be strong  
Cos I'm holding on for you _

Trust is all it takes  
But people make mistakes  
Cos we are only human  
Lets face it  
My struggle through the day  
Pretending that I'm okay  
I make believe that you're here  
Beside me

**Liberty X-Holding on for you_  
_**

**C**hristmas.

Sara snorted as she steered her car into the LVPD department car park with aggravation. She wanted to beat the crap out of the jerk that had invented Christmas; unfortunately she didn't know who that might be so she would settle for just beating the crap out of Greg; whose great idea it had been in the first place for the semi-nightshift to all exchange gifts instead of the usual Secret Santa idea. She was just grateful that she was only buying for her immediate CSI 'family'. She stalked out of her car and despite the several layers she was wearing, her bulky hat and chunky scarf she could still feel the effects of what was being described by meteorologists as Las Vegas' coldest winter in years. Still in a foul mood she stomped into the CSI HQ to clock in at the reception when she met up with Warrick and Nick who were arguing over a football match.

"Hey there Sair. You know…. it's getting colder out there you should wrap up warmer" snickered Nick.

Sara glowered at him "better to be safe than sorry"

Warrick smirked and peered carefully at Sara then glanced over at Nick.

"How do we even know _if_ it isSara under there?"

Sara elbowed them both and shed some of her layers, draping them over her left arm. Then she made her way outfit. On their way they bumped into Catherine and Eva who had both donned novelty Santa Claus hats, Eva had even gone as far as reindeer shaped earrings.

"Hey guys," grinned Eva

"Hey" smiled Catherine.

"What's with you girls today?" chuckled Nick

Warrick nodded "do you not own mirrors"

"Come on guys. Where's your sense of festive cheer?" said a voice coming from the break room. The small group turned to find they were facing Grissom who was dressed in his usual black garb save for the novelty Santa Claus hat atop his head like a crown. The team burst out laughing and entered the break room with Grissom.

"They got you too!" tittered Warrick at Grissom, he shook his head in disbelief and made his way over to the coffee machine.

"A wise man once said-bah humbug" nodded Grissom. Then without any explanation for his random anecdote he disappeared into his office.

The rest of the team sat down around the break room just as Greg came in, hauling a large brown postage bag. He carefully placed the bag on the middle of the break room table.

"What'cha got in the bag Greggo?" asked Catherine curiously she put down the Cosmopolitan magazine she had started reading and walked over to the break room table for closer inspection.

Greg shrugged "I don't know. I just got told to send these to the break room" he eyed the bag carefully trying to gauge from its shape what could be inside.

"Well open it then" nodded Eva, Greg opened the bag and a few gift boxes flowed out of it.

"Whoa" he muttered in surprise. Eva was already picking up one of the boxes.

"Hey wait!" exclaimed Nick "you can't just open them, how do you know they are for us?"

Eva and Sara exchanged knowing glances.

"Amateur" smirked Sara she reached over for the gift Eva was holding and gestured heavily at the label for Nick to see.

"Read the label, duh. Geez how did you ever get this job?" she grinned. Nick crossed his arms and tried to look offended.

Warrick raised his hands up in the air defensively "I want no part of this drama" he returned to the thick tome on blood-splatter he had been reading.

Catherine smirked "spoil sport. Come on Eva who are the gifts for?"

Eva read one out loud "ooh! This one's for St. Nick over there. Quite a small package you've got" she added mischievously and handed him a small silver wrapped box.

Nick laughed, "Wouldn't _you _like to know" he retorted.

Greg peered into the bag "looks like all these gifts are for us, even some for Grissom in here".

Warrick gave up the pretence of not caring and walked over to the table. "Any in there for me?" he asked hopefully.

Eva shrugged "I thought you said you wanted 'no part of this drama'" she grinned at him and he smiled knowingly then reached for the gifts addressed to him. Eva looked around at the room of CSI's.

"Do you guys realise that what with all these swing-shift, mid-shift, night shift… all kinds of shitty shifts, we haven't been in the same room for more than five minutes?

The CSI's all nodded appreciatively. Catherine spoke up wistfully.

"Damn I've missed hanging out with all of you guys"

This comment received a chorus of "awws" from the team.

Greg chuckled "Aww! I've missed you too Cath! Now enough with the cheese! Give me my gifts!"

Several minutes later the CSI team all were piled high with gifts each form various friends around the CSI HQ. Sara however was the only one who appeared glum.

"'Sup Sara?" asked Warrick.

Sara sighed grouchily "look at all these gifts! Urgh!"

Nick chuckled "anyone would think that was a bad thing"

Sara rolled her eyes condescendingly "it is! I mean this is just another hundred people to add to my shopping list. God I'm already broke"

Greg smiled smugly "I start shopping in January, every month I buy at least three gifts and it all adds up sooner or later"

"I like a man who plans ahead" nodded Grissom from the doorway. He smiled briefly at the CSI's then quickly turned serious. "As you all know, this is turning out to be the windiest and coldest winter Nevada has seen in almost fifteen years"

"Thank _you _for the weather report" interjected Greg, but luckily only Catherine heard him.

Grissom continued on grimly, his cheerful hat belying his sombre tone. "Okay guys we've just had a hostage situation at the Tangiers. I need all hands on deck for this. We have…at least three fatalities already"


	2. One of those murders

_A/N: Part deux. I hope you enjoy and pleased do r and r! Thanks._

The ruthless blustery weather whipped at Catherine's face. She shivered vigorously as she stepped onto the Tangiers casino floor and assessed the damage. The small crowd of people that had been the hostages stood in the centre of the casino looking mortified and bewildered. Paramedics and police officers milled around and talked to various workers at the casino. Catherine shot a sideways glance at Grissom.

"Want me to talk to them?" She jerked her head at the hostages. Grissom nodded.

"Yeah. Take Nick with you"

He motioned to Sara and Warrick "you two process this scene, Eva, Greg? We'll take the fatalities"

The CSI's quickly dispersed to their various assignments.

* * *

"Where do we start?" groaned Sara.

She glanced around the damaged casino.

"From the top?" shrugged Warrick ruefully.

He wished he'd asked to interview the hostages instead. Sara nodded in mock cheerfulness.

"Oh joy…hey?" she lightly touched his arm and looked at him carefully.

"Hey are you going to be all right working with gamblers…I mean I know I haven't exactly been forgiving before…but I can switch partners if you like?"

Warrick beamed widely "Who are you and what have you done with Sara Sidle…seriously though? Thanks. But I can honestly say I'm over that okay? No worries. Let's roll"

Grissom scanned the large casino. Debris from the robbery was scattered everywhere. Hundreds of vital pieces of evidence littered the floor. The surviving victims of the crime stood by the bar, being interviewed by Catherine and Nick. Sara and Warrick were scanning the various gambling tables for any evidence. Everything that needed to be at the scene of a hostage situation and a robbery was there…save for the fatalities themselves.

"Where are the casualties?" he murmured with concern. Eva shrugged dryly.

"You tell me"

"Do you guys see any sign of someone who has shot and bled to death?" asked Grissom; his voice now incredulous.

Greg shrugged glumly then spotted an EMT and shouted for him "hey! Yeah you!"

A lanky, dark haired worried looking EMT approached them. He seemed terribly anxious and kept glancing around as he approached.

"Errr…can I help you?" he asked nervously. He had a light southern accent and pock marked features. His uniform didn't seem to fit him all too well either. Greg decided the EMT was decidedly twitchy and decidedly suspicious. He nodded at him.

"S'cuse me sir but can you direct us to those fatalities you mentioned?"

The EMT's eyes widened suddenly and his pallor grew even more ashen which was some feat.

"Sure. Sorry. Sure. Uh…. they are in the vault"

Grissom raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Eva guessed what he was thinking.

"Are the db's the thieves or are they the guards?"

The EMT shrugged. "I dunno. My pal Earl. He's the one who's with 'em"

Grissom's brow wrinkled. There was something the EMT wasn't telling them. Greg and Eva exchanged glances. They were both obviously having the same thoughts. Something didn't add up.


	3. Dumb and Dumber

Catherine smiled compassionately at the hostages.

"Hello I'm Catherine Willows, this is Nick Stokes. We're Crime Scene Investigators. We'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened…we…"

A stout short man in a business suit and a Bronx accent interjected.

"Look lady we've spoken to about twelve hundred cops a'ight? When in hell are they letting us go?"

"We understand you need to get home sir but this is the last time you'll have to speak to us _and _the quicker you co-operate with us the faster this will be done" smiled Nick with a warning in his eyes.

The businessman shrugged begrudginglyand listened.

Catherine and Nick began their questioning and for about fifteen minutes everything was going smoothly. The responses from the witnesses corresponded with what the scene showed.

"We just need to know about the fatalities…"

A thin redheaded woman in sweat pants and a Lakers sweatshirt raised her eyebrows.

"Fatalities? What fatalities? We're the only victims here and as you can see…. we're still alive"

Catherine and Nick both shared a grave frown. Something was wrong.

* * *

"Brass!" shouted Grissom suddenly.

Jim Brass who had been a few metres away and interviewing one of the guards; looked over at Grissom then excused himself away from the guard and approached Grissom.

"Hey pal, fancy seeing you here" he smiled wryly.

Grissom didn't smile. "According to our friend…" he paused to read the EMT's nametag then continued.

"Our friend Mr. Carl… Sampson; he says that the db's are in the vault. We're going to need back up…. to be safe"

"No!" exclaimed Carl suddenly. He tried to keep his voice level to appear calm, but the damage was done.

"Why ever not?" said Grissom evenly. His tone was calm but his blue eyes burned brightly with curiosity.

"Uh…well…why do you need back up…it's just a bunch of bodies…I mean…victims…" Carl's dull grey eyes looked petrified. Eva shot a quick glance at Greg. She had an idea.

"If it is indeed just a 'bunch of bodies' then there's no reason why we can't go is there Carl?" she smiled sweetly and began to make her way to the vault.

"Okay! Okay! Stop" cried Carl waving his hands in a gesture of defeat.

Eva stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Carl intently, still smiling but her eyes were dark with seriousness.

Carl avoided her gaze and turned to Grissom but his gaze was just as penetrating, Brass's eyes were hard with impatience the only person left was Greg. He looked back at Carl with a very believable and comforting false smile.

"I think there's something you're not telling us Carl"

Carl blinked woefully. "Yeah…uh…there are no 'fatalities'…that's my brother Earl down there and his buddies…. I was supposed to lead you guys down there so that he could get you. He already has the casino owner down there…."

Brass unholstered his gun and glanced behind the bank teller's station; where the vault was.

"How many of them are there?" he snapped at Carl who flinched.

"Earl and two other guys…. they're…uh…using prop guns. They was going to use you cops as a way to get out…Cox uh they can't afford a getaway car"

Brass scoffed in exasperation. Then smirked darkly at Carl. "Your brother sounds like a real interesting guy. What say you introduce him to me and a few of Las Vegas' finest?"

* * *

_A/N: and that's it…. for now. Read on to find out just what happens next. Do review too! I hope that this chapter wasn't disappointing._


	4. “Hey uh… Catherine… that offer for drink...

**A/N: The stage has been set in this next chapter. Review soon to find out more. This isn't your average shipper story.**

"Case closed, sighed Catherine. "She took another heavy gulp of coffee.

"That has to be the stupidest crime I've ever worked," grumbled Sara. She curled her feet up under herself and bite hungrily into her burger. A vegetarian special from the canteen.

The case that the CSI's had just worked had been fairly unbelievable. It had just been as Carl Sampson (the newest member of the Las Vegas PD holding cells) had described. His older brother had coerced him into playing EMT for the day and covering for their robbery. Earl Sampson had decided not to bother with a getaway plan and had decided to use some of the cops as hostages so he could escape easily. What with Carl telling the cops everything and not even stopping at the story of how he once stole a tube of Smarties from a corner store as a child. It wasn't the most well thought out of plans.

Earl and his brother Carl were going down in history as the two of the laziest criminals in Vegas. The owner of the Monaco had just passed out due to his sheer panic and was fine after a few drinks; he seemed embarrassed by the whole situation seeing as Earl and Carl had both once worked for him and kept the story out of the press. He even compensated the victims handsomely and gave the Criminalistics department a large donation. Despite this good outcome the CSI's were still in bad moods. Their shift wasn't over yet and they had stacks of paperwork to do.

Greg leant back on the one sofa in the break room and stretched his legs.

"I think we could all do with a little Christmas cheer. What say we…open some of those presents eh?" he grinned.

"Don't you have any will power?" scoffed Nick.

Greg pouted "No…. Let's try something new. What are you guys all doing for Christmas?"

Nick smirked "family and maybe a special friend"

Warrick chuckled "will that special friend be male or female?"

Nick laughed good-naturedly and let Sara speak next.

"I'll probably spend it with some friends watch re-runs of old movies. Get fat. The usual"

Nick burst out laughing, "you mean _you _actually celebrate Christmas?"

Eva snorted, "Come on guys! Even Sara Sidle takes a break once in a while"

Greg nodded, pretending to be unconvinced "Yeah…ri----ght! So how about you Evie? How are you going to spend Christmas?"

Eva shot a quick furtive glance at Warrick then back at Greg "Well my family hates me so…I'll just spend it with Bobby and Rich the roommates extraordinaire. _Again_"

The rest if the CSI's exchange worriedglances at the comment about her family but let it go. Greg turned to Warrick who shrugged lazily.

"Yeah…I might spend Christmas with my girl". This raised a few smiles from the CSI's. Except Eva who flushed and suddenly disappeared behind a magazine.

"So…are you going to tell us who this 'girl' is?" inquired Catherine slyly. Warrick chuckled warmly

"You're a CSI Catherine work it out"

Catherine's Cheshire grin widened "is that a challenge?"

Warrick raised his eyebrows at her in an unmistakable challenging manner. "Sure is. Anyway, haven't heard what you're doing for Christmas"

Catherine pouted. "Nothing at all. All alone this Christmas. Lindsay's staying with her grandparents she hates me…. something about me letting her see a corpse at her age. Nobody wants little ole me," she said this casually, but her eyes were bright as she tried to fend off tears. Eddie dying, working all the time. Every night shift she took, every case she worked on seemed a further step away from Lindsay.

"Cath. I'd stay with you for Christmas" said Greg suddenly breaking the silence.

It was Sara who laughed first "good luck Catherine!"

Nick chuckled with her "If I had a choice I'd pick being alone" he teased. As the rest of the cluster laughed loudly.

Greg's cheeks flushed. He didn't know why he had said that obscure comment or why he was so hurt by their laughter. It had just been a joke. It didn't mean anything. Yet he couldn't control the shame he felt. Till he glanced over at Catherine. She shot him a grateful smile and a wink. Both happened so fast that they might not even have occurred.

Catherine shook her head at the rush she'd got from seeing Greg smile. Greg was always smiling. Why did it make her stomach flip in a not at all unpleasant way to see him smile that same impish smile? Maybe it was because this time the smile was just for her.

* * *

Grissom re-entered the break room. "Hey guys. You might as well all go home. Nothing left to be done. Better get home before traffic hits"

"Gee thanks Mr. Scrooge!" smirked Catherine with her usual dry humour. She didn't feel like going home to an empty apartment all too soon but she still got up when everyone else did. She decided to suggest going out for drinks to the team, saddened to find herself so desperate for company.

"Anyone want to go out and get some celebratory drinks…you know? For record case solving?"

Warrick shook his head "nah. I'm exhausted. Might catch some Z's before this work thing"

Sara groaned as she began the process of putting on her layers of outerwear again. "I can't stand those work parties. _Someone _always gets really drunk and makes out with their friends" she looked pointedly at Nick.

Two pink spots appeared on his cheeks as the memory of him drunkenly kissing Sara at the last year's Christmas party came screaming back. It had been purely due to drunkenness and thankfully his girlfriend at the time had seen the funny side. That is _after _freezing him out for three days.

"Sorry. Really I am sorry about it," he mumbled honestly.

Sara smiled "you're forgiven. I mean you're not that bad a kisser anyway," she added cheekily causing Nick to flush again. He didn't notice that when she said this she had looked directly at Grissom. He had raised a salacious eyebrow back at her then walked off into his office.

Greg nodded sombrely "I forgive you for kissing me too Nick." It was hard to say who was more shocked, Nick or the rest of the CSI's. However Greg could not keep a straight face, he burst out laughing only a few seconds after their initial reactions

"Your face!" he chortled.

Nick ruffled Greg's hair good-naturedly and the six CSI's stepped out of the building into the parking lot joking with each other and laughing happily. Their good mood was instantly dampened by the weather. Thick globules of rain spat down at them from the heavens.

"Shit" muttered Eva

"I heard that" sniffed Warrick.

Sara was the only one smiling. She looked at Nick and Warrick smugly. The rain wasn't soaking her due to her thick clothing.

"I told you it was better to be safe than sorry"

Nick snorted, "I'd rather be sorry than look it" Sara elbowed him playfully and they all made the quick run to their cars.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Catherine over the rain.

"Do you guys still want to go out somewhere for drinks?"

Sara shook her head apologetically "no can do Cath! I've got to start my Christmas shopping"

"Me too! Sorry Cath! I'll see you at the party Cath!" called Eva. She hopped into her Taurus after saying her goodbyes and drove off. Soon afterwards, Nick, Warrick and Sara followed suit till it was just Greg and Catherine left.

She had no choice. She had to go home. She looked at Greg who was standing by his car. Lost in thought looking like he was trying to decide something.

"Hey Greggo!" she called to him and walked over to him.

"Have you forgotten it's raining?" she said gently.

Greg shrugged and snapped out of his reverie. A shy smile spread on his face.

"Hey uh…. Catherine…. that offer for drinks still stand?"

She brushed her hair from her face an action, which somehow drew Greg's attention to her chest. Her shirt stuck to her like a second skin and he could feel his pulse increasing as he could plainly see the outline of her dark coloured bra. He could also see the effects of the cold on her chest. Thankfully she didn't notice him looking at her and only looked around at the dreary weather.

"Yup. Let's go get drunk". She linked arms with him cheerfully and cocked her head to the side "Your paying"

"In that case we might as well not go at all" smirked Greg.

"Well that depends…have you been naughty or nice?" smirked Catherine her face completely serious.

Greg's eyes widened and it took him a moment to work out that she was joking.

Catherine shook her head knowingly and laughed; Greg joined in a few seconds later as they climbed into their respective cars.

As Greg drove he couldn't shake the feeling that he got every time he was near her. He knew that it wouldn't be right to think anymore of these feelings because they were wrong…then why did they feel so right?


	5. Behind Closed Doors

_**A/N: This is slightly longer since I won't update for a while. Oh who am I kidding I might sneak in an update before the New Years celebrations begin. Thank you so very much for the reviews. Keep it up.**_

* * *

**S**ara clumsily staggered into her apartment, loaded with grocery bags and Christmas gifts. She tried to balance the bags. Her bulky hat slightly obscuring her vision. She somehow made it all the way to the kitchen without dropping anything. She was about to turn and make her second trip to the car to get some more groceries when she saw him.

Grissom was sat on one of the kitchen stools calmly drinking a cup of coffee.

"Leaving the door open like that can be dangerous" he said evenly.

Sara jumped in surprise dropping her keys. Her eyes rounded in surprise then narrowed in annoyance.

"Well I have you here to protect me don't I? Look at least go and get the rest of the groceries out of the car for scaring me like that" she scolded gently.

His mouth twitched into a smile "yes ma'am" he murmured and promptly did as he was told.

Grissom returned to the kitchen to find Sara unpacking. She was half packing and absent mindedly eating her way through a bag of Oreo cookies. He stood and watched as she ate. Admiring how endearing she looked just then. He was so deeply in love with her that sometimes he didn't believe that he could feel so strongly for someone and she could feel the same way back.

He smirked "you've been getting quite an appetite lately"

Sara put on a mock-offended face "are you saying I'm fat?"

"You'd still be beautiful whatever your shape" he said softly

"You big softie" she teased but her face was flushed slightly at the compliment

"Flattery will not get you out of cooking. Tonight's your turn" she nodded wryly to the piles of dishes that cluttered the sink.

"Good luck"

A few hours later, Grissom and Sara were seated on the floor of the living room. Sharing a vegetarian Chinese takeaway. Sara's living room glowed warm with the heat of her fireplace, the soft carpets and low lights with the gentle music created a romantic atmosphere. Sara smiled to herself. She could definitely get used to living like this.

"Only you could burn a microwave pizza" she smirked and stretched her legs out before her switching the television off and leaning back onto the edge of the sofa. Outwardly she appeared calm

but inwardly she was trying to fight the queasiness that had plagued her that entire day.

"It was a lot more complicated than I expected," said Grissom defensively

Sara laughed and reached over to him, she planted a firm kiss on his cheek. "You're so cute when you're wrong"

Suddenly she frowned and made a face then before he could say anything else she was hurtling towards the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she emptied the contents of her dinner into the white basin. Grissom was not far behind her.

"Sara?" he said gently. He knelt beside her as she leant against the bathtub; exhausted.

"Uh…guess those fortune cookies were a little undercooked" she muttered. Grissom ran the back of his palm across her sallow and damp forehead.

"Honey what's wrong?"

She shrugged and tried to downplay her sickness but Grissom wasn't fooled. He tentatively held her up; gripping her arm firmly but softly and propped her up by holding her lower back. He led her to the bedroom and eased her onto the bed. Sara gratefully fell back onto the pillows. Sinking her head onto the ice blue sheets. Her dark hair in disarray she looked up at Grissom's concerned face blearily.

"Gil don't look at me like that its' nothing I…." She started to try and shake it off.

"Sara…come on. Tell me the truth. What's _really _wrong?"

* * *

**T**he bright fluorescent lights of the supermarket blinked heavily above the shoppers. Aisles of foodstuffs and domestic items lined the store. Rich yawned slightly and grabbed a few things from a vegetable aisle as Eva dumped a large plastic encased turkey in the trolley.

"Man how big _is _that thing," he murmured staring at the large turkey.

Eva smiled brightly "a whole nine pounds"

Rich's dark eyes widened "who is going to eat that thing?"

Eva winked "me and my gentleman caller" at this Rich burst out laughing then frowned "well then why am I shopping with you?"

"Coz when we were six you broke my Winnie the Pooh pot and you still owe me for that"

Rich scoffed and elbowed her "whatever lady! What about when we were fourteen and you said I looked good with those MC Hammer pants and then you let me go out on a date with Cindy Chambers looking like an idiot?"

They both laughed at this as they rounded into the frozen foods aisle. Eva checked her watch and then chewed her bottom lip pensively.

"ill feel bad about lying to him though" she murmured.

Rich shrugged easily "you had to. It's all part of the surprise"

Eva nodded "I know…but he sounded so bad when I cancelled tonight…"

Rich scoffed and grabbed two expensive tubs of vanilla ice cream. "Listen Eva, you lied so that you could surprise him with a fancy dinner and all that shit later in some overpriced hotel…. look what happened to the girl who wouldn't bat an eyelid about a small white lie. You must really like Warrick eh?"

She grinned shyly "I resent that. I was always a good girl. It was you and Bobby always lying and getting me into trouble…but yeah. I do…like him."

Rich draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Giving her a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"You're finally growing up eh? Damn, it had to happened to one of us. Never thought it would be you."

She grinned happily and the two friends continued to reminisce as they turned into the meat aisle.

Warrick lazily swung the shopping basket by his side. This was not how he had planned to spend his rare day off work but his plans had been put a halt to after his girlfriend had called to tell him she was sick and had to cancel their date. After scanning the sports channels and the music channels and calling a few friends he had decided that staying in was not an option. So he'd decided to grab some healthy treats and take care of Eva.

Warrick turned into the frozen foods aisle; he saw a couple turning away into the next aisle and he frowned. _It couldn't be?_ He followed the couple into the next aisle his frown deepened and he became angry as he recognised them. Her unmistakable red hair. Her hand draped around someone as if she was…_Rich?_ His green eyes clouded with hurt. _I guess she's feeling much better; _he thought sourly. Yet he wasn't the type to jump to conclusions. This could mean anything. Yet he found himself following them. Just to be sure.

* * *

**C**atherine brushed her hair into a loose up do. Then frowned and shook it out again. She was supposed to be meeting Greg at the Tangiers for drinks. She was just supposed to quickly change then meet him there but she found herself trying on outfit after outfit and still was indecisive. She was now clad in just her underwear wondering why it was taking her _so _long to pick something to wear. _It's just Greg Sanders. Pick something and go._

She scanned her wardrobe and had given up when she came across a shimmering black shift dress. It was a perfect cocktail dress. Cut low at the back. She tried it on then frowned. It was a lot shorter than she had thought and she didn't want to give the wrong impression. However she _was _already running late so…. without another thought she grabbed a corduroy jacket and hurried out of the door.

Greg nearly choked on his drink when Catherine finally arrived. She looked amazing. But then again she always did. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail a style that drew attention to her features. Her full lips painted a warm orange. He took a quick gulp of his drink. He was going to need it.

Catherine found she was nervous. She tried to fight the feeling but it kept coming up in waves. Especially now when she saw him, he was wearing a plain black shirt; an impish twinkle in his eyes and that cute crop of dirty blonde hair. She resisted the strange urge to giggle and took a seat at the table by the bar he had chosen.

"Hey there" she smiled.

Greg grinned, "If I had known you were going to dress up I might have made more of an effort"

Catherine smiled "I don't know. You look pretty good the way you are" she said it evenly but inwardly Catherine cringed. _What the hell did you say that for?_

"You look amazing yourself…so what do you want to drink?" he asked. Complimenting her so easily he might have been joking. She ordered a strong brightly coloured concoction took a deep sip and sighed happily.

"This is just what the doctor ordered" she nodded.

Greg nodded "yeah…you know I'm glad it's just the two of us"

Catherine tried to ignore the warm feeling that spread through her when he said that but it had already happened so she shook it off and listened intently.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well I don't really know much about you outside of work. This is a great chance for us to get to know each other"

"Sounds like a plan. Where do you want to start?"

"First…. do you dance?" Greg gestured to the dance floor. Catherine shook her head smiling.

"Oh no you're not getting me on that floor"

"Come on! I won't tell a soul about it. You'll have fun okay? Please? Pretty please?"

Catherine could feel her resolve weakening as she looked into those irresistible puppy dog brown eyes of his. In mock reluctance she got up.

"All right let's get this over with…. I just hope you can keep up"

Greg watched her make a head start to the dance floor with a smile on his face. She was unbelievable. Funny, talented, beautiful…He shook his head with a wry smile. The day Catherine Willows was attracted to _him _would be the day he wore plaid.


	6. Tis the season of suspicion

_**A/N: Shorter one. I really should get working on the new chapters! Anyways props to Gomes so very very much. More thanks to tabbiez, snowy plains and Mrs-Gil Grissom. I appreciate your support a lot.**_

Sara lay on the pillow not moving. _That _made her even dizzier. She daubed the washcloth at her forehead weakly. It was already dry. She had to get up to dampen it again. With a heavy sigh she stumble out of bed only to see Grissom out of the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

Sara groaned, "I need to moisten this washcloth again. My face is wicked hot"

A smile twitched at the corners of Grissom's mouth "wicked hot? Isn't that one of Greg's phrases?"

Sara managed a smile "uh no. This one's all mine"

Grissom frowned again "you still don't know what's wrong?" he asked carefully.

Sara nodded and flopped back onto the bed. "Nope. I'm thinking your idea to call the doctor is a pretty good idea. It's late though…it's like nine-thirty" she sighed at the darkened room. Grissom smiled

"Don't worry about it. I have a friend who owes me a favour. He'll be right here"

Sara smirked "you always so thoughtful?"

"Nope" responded Grissom brightly. He then headed over to the lounge to call the doctors office

* * *

"She can't be"

"Gil you know I don't make mistakes. She is. Congratulations are in order I guess"

Grissom stayed silent. Sara leant out of the hallway and smiled at the tall stocky; bearded doctor.

"Thanks for coming Dr. Denver…Grissom's told me a lot about you" smiled Sara. She still felt weak but somehow the presence of this kindly doctor with his endearing green eyes had calmed her a little. That and the painkillers he'd given her.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you too…Ms. Sidle. I hope next time we meet under better circumstances"

"It's a promise"

Denver turned to Grissom and held out his hand "Gil. Let's not make it another six months before we see each other again. Let's catch up some time soon eh?"

"Sure"

Grissom shook Denver's hand limply and absent-mindedly saw him off at the door. Sara watched him with a touch of concern.

"Gil? Honey what's wrong?"

"How long have you been pregnant?". Gil Grissom never was one for tact.

* * *

Warrick tapped the steering wheel. He'd watched Rich and Eva go into an exclusive hotel on the corner of the strip. He sat in the Denali deliberating. He could go up and confront them. Then again what if he was wrong. The ghostly moon above him cast dark shadows over his face. He knew that if he sat in the car park any longer someone would notice and probably complain. With a grim and unsure sigh he stepped out of the car. He was going in.


	7. Virtuous Sensibility

Eva set up the champagne and sprinkled the last few rose petals across the hotel's plush bed. Rick emerged from the bathroom; having had changed his clothes into a smart pair of trousers and a tailored shirt.

"Sweet. You look good. What's the change of clothes in aid of?" smiled Eva.

Rich grinned "Got a date with Megan…. I'm giving her a key to the apartment. Shit! I was supposed to ask you and Bobby about it…"

Eva waved this off with a smile "It's fine. I love Megan that girl has _the _best shoes…well I guess we are all really growing up. Finally. Good luck tonight"

Rich gave her a warm hug "thanks kid. Now don't do anything I would" he winked at her and headed for the doorway before Eva stopped him.

"Wait! I need a guys opinion" she quickly undid her fluffy white dressing gown to reveal a slinky dark blue nightgown that hugged her curves.

Rich whistled and did a double take "whoa. If we weren't friends…"

Eva looked at him warningly and he flashed her a cheeky grin as he continued, "If we weren't friends I'd _swear _you were a high-class hooker"

Eva's eyebrows disappeared into her forehead with chagrin and she shoved him out of the door "you asshole!"

They laughed at the doorway unaware they were being watched.

The strangest sensation passed over Warrick as he watched their Rich and Eva embrace at the hotel room door; it was as if all sound disappeared. All other senses dulled with the exception of hi eyes. He took in the scene with every blink of an eyelid. Rich had changed his clothes and she…. well she didn't appear to be wearing much at all. He had been right after all. Warrick crumpled down against the wall. He hadn't expected to find out that his paranoia hadn't been a figment of his imagination. Rage coursed through him; making the veins on his hands stand out. Yet he was paralysed. With a strangled cry of anger he stormed out of the hotel; taking the lifts and storming straight out of the hotel grateful for the sharp blast of cold air that hit him. Then he got into his car and drove. To the nearest casino he could find.

* * *

"Grissom…what are you saying?" spluttered Sara. She was now fully alert. Her eyes were stinging with tears; her hair was of course unbearably frizzy; her mouth dry and now her heart was breaking. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She had stopped daring to dream that Gil Grissom would love her and her only but then he had and then he'd shared her home, her secrets. Everything was perfect and now finding out that she would be bearing his child? She couldn't have been happier. Till she saw his face.

"Sara…there's been a mistake…maybe Bill…. Dr. Denver was wrong. Maybe you aren't pregnant"

"Gil…. I knew about a week ago. I just didn't believe it…. but isn't this amazing? We are having a _baby _together"

"No we are not. You see Sara I had an operation a few years back. I can't have children" he glared at her accusingly. His blue eyes were only pinpricks now. Sara had never been punched in the stomach before but she had a pretty good feeling of how it might feel.

"Are you saying this baby isn't yours?"

"There's no other explanation," he muttered coolly.

Sara was perplexed she didn't understand why he was being so…stubborn. He had to understand. She reached for him from the bed and he took a step back. She flinched.

"You have to understand… _Gil…._ there's no other explanation okay? It's yours…. I don't know how…especially since this operation thing but…. but it's yours"

"You're lying". Those two knife like words left his mouth before he could even think about what the repercussions. Sara stepped out of the bed stiffly. She looked at him with eyes coursing with rage and betrayal.

"Fuck. You" she spat vehemently then took a swing at him. Hitting him square on the jaw. Grissom stumbled back at this wholly unprecedented action. Sara watched him with a look of pure hate then reached for a dark green tee shirt. She pulled it on and stormed out of the house only just remembering to grab her car keys and purse. It was only when she got into her car did she let the tears come.**_

* * *

_****_A/N:_**_ slightly depressing chapter but hey that's angst for ya. Anyways I'm loving the reviews please do keep it up._

_Next chapter is so sweet! Hope you like it. _


	8. Mistletoe Moments

Catherine was laughing more than she had laughed in almost a year. Her hair was loose now and wild around her shoulders as Greg twirled her to the classic sixties jive songs that played in the small bar. They had ditched the Tangiers in favour of a lowkey karaoke bar. The custom was good, the bartenders friendly and the waitresseslong suffering, but most of all? the price was right.

As they danced the music slowed down and Greg swallowed.

"Maybe we should sit down?" he said quietly. He wouldn't have minded dancing to this slower tempo…. but it just wouldn't be right. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"Why? I'm _still _in the mood for dancing" smirked Catherine. If she hadn't had so many shots of vodka she would have probably been the first one back at the table but…she was feeling suggestive.

Greg blinked in surprise but shrugged. He sure as hell wasn't going to turn her down. He awkwardly put his an arm around her lower waist and took her warm palm. She nervously put and arm around his neck and they stared at each other uneasily. This of course closed the distance between them very efficiently and so prompted by Catherine they began to sway to the gentle melody.

Catherine could feel her heart thudding and she was pretty sure this was not normal behaviour for a supervisor and her…. well what was he to her? She blamed this heady concoction of thoughts on those dubious cocktails she'd downed almost a half hour ago and tried to enjoy the music. If only she could stop getting intoxicated by Greg's surprisingly masculine scent. Or how strong his arms felt or how…._ Stop it Catherine! You're a grown woman. Get a grip.Not on him!On yourself._

Greg struggled to control his body and focused on anything he could to try and make him forget how good Catherine felt. Her skin was just…sublime. There was no other word for it. Her body was…._ No! Dude this is soo wrong! As Homer Simpson would say…think unsexy thoughts…okay um…Grissom in a Speedo….Ecklie! Ecklie in a Speedo…eugh…great it's working! _

They were both doing an admirable job of keeping their minds clear until they unwittingly danced under a sprig of mistletoe, one of the sparse festive decorations in the bar.Catherine saw it first. Then Greg followed her line of vision and shot a look back at her. He had the sneakiest suspicion that she had blushed. But then what could Catherine Willows ever be embarrassed of?

"Ah…mistletoe" he said in a sage voice.

Catherine laughed then looked at him coyly "you do know the tradition of mistletoe…. don't you…."

"I am familiar with it. Yeah" responded Greg wondering where this was going.

"So then you know what you…we have to do. I mean we can't defy tradition can we?"

"Oh no…I wouldn't want to defy…tradition"

Then; taking the initiative he kissed her all his feelings poured into that one kiss. All those things he couldn't say all the things he wanted to do. She reciprocated; her own emotions flowing freely into the kiss. It lasted too long but neither regretted it. When they stepped back, Catherine gasped and Greg looked at her in horror. _You know those boundaries? Yeah you passed them about five miles back. Shit._

"Cath…I'm sorry I…_fuck." _He struggled

Catherine smiled sympathetically. "Uh think I know what you're trying to say…Greg…can we screw the consequences and just make this…what it is?"

Greg felt his stomach flip with anticipation. _Is she saying what I THINK she's saying?_

"Oh and what is that?"

Catherine decided not to use words but actions. She slid her hand under his shirt and stroked his firm navel momentarily then slipped her hand back out. Greg was thankful the bar was so smoky and dark so that she couldn't see his flushed expression. He took the imitative again and led her out of the bar.

They stood outside in the sudden downpour of rain and he looked at her anxiously. "Where now?"

Catherine hailed a cab down and gave her address to the driver then glanced back at Greg with a salacious smile "my place"

**_

* * *

_****_A/_****_N:_**_ How cute is this! I love it. Fantastic. Well it might be the last cheeriness we see for a while in my little fic. Ah vell. Such is life. Enjoy._


	9. So it begins

Sara knew she had to get drunk. She just didn't know why she'd picked this pathetic hole in the wall. It was almost ten o' clock and the bar wasn't too crowded. Other fairly depressed people were scattered around the small bar and somewhere in the back a few guys where playing a game of cards.

Sara decided to pick a spot by the corner of the bar. That way she was still slightly secluded and she had access to more alcohol. With a sigh she took a seat on one of the barstools and a few minutes later a petite waitress with reindeer antlers atop her head and a cheerful smile greeted her.

"Hey hun what can I get ya?"

Sara mulled this question over for a second "Um a beer please. Anything strong…I don't mind" she sighed wearily.

The waitress scribbled this down on a notepad "anything else? Maybe a hit man to get rid of the guy that's the reason why you're here?" she smiled wisely and Sara managed to smile back.

"How did you know it was about a guy?"

The waitress raised a rueful eyebrow "honey? It always is" she then returned to the front of the bar to pour Sara's drink.

"Seat taken?" said a deep voice. Sara tilted her head to the side to see Warrick stood beside her. She frowned in surprise but then shrugged. "Sure. Take a seat"

"So…why are you here then?"

Sara sighed "look I said you could sit her not give me an interrogation"

Warrick shrugged and continued nursing his drink. The waitress re-appeared with Sara's drink she glanced at Warrick then Sara as if to say '_is this him'. _Then she shrugged and returned to tending to the bar. Sara took a sip of her beer and felt the warmth of it hit her straight. She then looked over at Warrick again.

"Sorry about that…I'm just pissed off…okay"

Warrick nodded "yeah I gathered."

"Okay…I'll tell if you do. No naming names though"

"Go ahead."

Sara cleared her throat "I'm having my live in lover's baby but he thinks it's not his because he had himself 'fixed' a while back. " she said the words all in one quick breath. Then found that her hand was shaking.

To say Warrick was surprised would have been an understatement but he said nothing. "Guess it's my turn then. Okay…? My girlfriend…. has been seeing her best friend from behind my back. Not as bad as yours though…"

Sara waved his sympathy off "Ah forget it. I trust your judgment, but are you sure they are seeing each other?"

Warrick looked at her dryly "I saw them leaving in a hotel room…she was in her…bare minimums. Let's say that."

"Ah"

He shook his head and tried to keep a lid on his anger. "So. How long have you known you were expecting?"

"I'm not expecting. There's no way I can keep it"

"Why not? Sara people still work _and _have kids these days"

"I don't want anything of his okay?! Not after the way he was"

Their conversation settled for a few moments. Warrick gestured to Sara's drink. "Look…I can't let you drink that if your pregnant and… Sara you owe it to yourself to think about this"

Sara wrinkled her brow and raked her hand through her hair. "I don't want to _think _about it"

Warrick sighed deeply "then at least stop drinking. Sara?"

She let out a disgruntled mutter but pushed the glass of beer aside. "Well then what do I do now?"

"Go home?"

Sara clenched her fists. "No. Not while he's there"

Warrick checked his watch. It was almost midnight. "Okay…I guess you can stay at my place for a little"

Sara smiled slightly "that girl is making a big mistake cheating on you"

* * *

The last of the ice cubes in the champagne had melted. The large Christmas dinner was going decidedly stale. Eva rolled onto her back in annoyance and slapped at a few rose petals that were lying around. She then glanced at her watch.

"Twelve thirty…. where are you" she sighed then got off the bed.

She had tried calling Warrick's phone but with no success. She'd even called work. He wasn't there. She rubbed her forehead and then tried his home phone. _No response. _She was starting to worry. What if he was in an accident? He never left his phone switched off since he could be expecting a call from work at anytime. So what changed now? She decided to head over to his apartment. So she quickly tied up her hair and pulled on a long jacket before rushing out of the hotel and praying he was okay.**_

* * *

_****_A/N:_**_ Well I'll leave the rest to your imagination for now…to whoever is actually reading this!! Calm I await your reviews with baited breath. I also thank others who __**have** reviewed my fics…it makes my day. Honestly. _


	10. Dice

**NEXT PARTS AN R! Run for the hills. Disclaimer? I think its somewhere on this fic…if not…I don't own anything CSI related only Eva is mine. By the way I do apologise to non-GSR shippers but...this is GSR. Soz. **

* * *

Greg barely had time to take in Catherine's home before she had dragged him-not involuntarily-into her bedroom. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She had to admit that this was the craziest thing she'd ever done. Letting _Greg Sanders _touch her like this. Before any more doubts could fill her mind Greg had unzipped the back of her dress and it slid down from her easily. 

Greg marvelled at her body; to him she looked amazing but with the light of the soft bedside lamp; she glowed and every curve was accentuated.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured

Catherine smiled "are you going to stand there _all _night or are you going to help me out of these" she gestured to her underwear and Greg smiled. He pulled her close to him and made quick work of getting rid of her underwear. She did the same of his clothes. Then pulling him closer, she replaced her hands with her lips, darting her tongue out to taste his skin. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, one hand sliding up the soft scope of her abdomen to caress the silky skin of her breast, brushing a thumb across her already tight nipple and drawing a strangled gasp from her lips. With a desperate lust he slid down slowly, slightly, trailing his tongue over the skin of her chest to encase the erect peak in his lips. Her body arched up towards him desperate to be close, her hands grasping the material of the bedspread as the movements of his lips and tongue against her breast shot bolts of fire into every nerve of her body. Reaching out to his bare chest she splayed her fingers across it, searing the flesh and then using one arm draped around his neck to hold herself up she began to force fiery kisses all along his collar bone. Suddenly he pulled back. Unsure.

"What?" she groaned

"I can't take advantage…you're drunk…_I'm _drunk…this is a mistake…I" he stumbled over her words

"Greg!" interjected Catherine she reached forwards and pulled him down by the neck "believe me…you _are not _taking advantage"

* * *

Warrick sighed heavily. He'd given Sara his room and he would be sleeping the couch. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep. He knew he wouldn't sleep for a long time. The living room was filled with a melancholy darkness and he decided it would stay that way for a while if he didn't try and take his mind off his problems. Yet he kept going back over the events of the night and wondering how the hell he was going to go from there.

Warrick closed his eyes firmly and decided he didn't care. He didn't care if she was seeing someone else. He began to picture all sorts of scenarios in his mind. Maybe it was a one off thing. Either way, tomorrow at work he was going to tell her that he knew all about it and that he couldn't care either way. He'd rather she'd had a fling than lose her completely. With that he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Grissom stared at the sheets of rain outside his window. All the lights in the house were off. The only light came from the eerie glow of the rain outside. He didn't care though Grissom merely sat on the edge of the bed. Not feeling. It hurt too much that way. He wondered when he'd become so untrusting of Sara. Why hadn't he sat down and talked with her…She was the one who had hurt him by cheating. _So why do I feel so bad._ Maybe there was more to it…. but his mind couldn't get past the fact that the one woman whom he'd opened his heart and soul to; the one woman he loved…. was having another man's child.**_

* * *

_****_A/N:_**_ I have been very lazy and haven't been posting in a while but ah well. Better late than never. This is the only Christmas tale going…that's how behind I am. Humph.. Thanks for the past reviews and I'll try to keep posting. _


	11. What a difference a day makes

**Some cussing and hollering but it's to be expected….especially with this chapter. Note to Juwist, if you thought the last chapter was 'cruel' then I really don't think you'll like this but believe me when I say that EVERY CSI has a silver lining. ;) I'm scared of posting this now! sobs fearfully Don't hurt me! **

* * *

Eva half ran up the apartment steps to Warrick's home. Cursing him for living up two flights of stairs and the lifts would have to not be working on a day like today. _Typical._

She fumbled with the first door she met for a few moments before realising that a) she didn't have the right key and b) this was the wrong apartment. She smiled at her own foolishness and spotted Warrick's home at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Warrick felt a pair of smooth hands slide under his tee shirt. He then felt lips on his; kissing him desperately and urgently. "Eva?" he asked questioningly into the darkness but the woman on top of him didn't respond he ran his hands through her hair. Then froze. Something was different. Something was wrong. He reached behind him for a lamp and tugged at the switch. Then as his eyes got adjusted to the light he saw Sara straddling his chest her own chest nude. 

Somewhere further behind him the door clicked open.

Eva felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest as she struggled to comprehend what was before her. She found she couldn't and so decided to run.

Warrick sat up and pushed Sara from him he shot a perplexed glance at Sara before going after Eva he found her walking furiously towards the lifts.

"Eva! Wait up!" he called frantically

She spun on her heels and looked at him sorrowfully. "Please don't tell me you can 'explain' that!" she shouted. Her voice caught in her throat and she realised she was crying.

Warrick caught up with her in a few quick strides. He didn't dare touch her in this volatile mood but he tried valiantly to explain what she'd just seen even though he didn't quite understand either.

"I don't think I _can _explain if I tried. I don't understand what happened in there myself"

He said honestly.

Eva stabbed her finger at the lift, not looking at him "of all the shitty excuses!" she gave up on the lift - just remembering they didn't work - and went for the stairs. Warrick went after her and she ran even faster only to slip. Warrick watched helplessly as Eva's body plummeted down the two flights of stairs. He tried to catch her but she only fell further.

When she finally did stop her body landed with a sickening thud. Warrick was at her side seconds later. She was as limp as a rag doll.

At the top of the stairs Sara cried and crashed to her knees. Wondering just how her life had become a waking nightmare in the space of twenty-four hours.

* * *

Catherine sighed with pleasure and watched Greg's sleeping form beside her. She ran a hand along the length of his nose and planted and air light kiss on the tip.

As she watched him sleep she wandered why this had been such a bad idea in the first place. It had been fun. A one off thing. She just hoped that he understood that.

She smiled to herself and snuggled under his arm. This would be one of those things that whenever she was feeling old or moody she could look back on and remind herself that she had managed to bag someone so…youthful.

_**I still got it.**_

**_

* * *

_****_A/N: _**_So far I just copied stuff I'd already written and posted it, now I'm running out of stuff I need to actually keep writing! Thanks to alias101 for the lovely review same to Juwist at first I thought you were insulting me but I get it. Thanks. _


	12. Black and Blue

**Lo-ong chapter but I owe it to ya. I have to keep writing this now since I've been neglecting it a little in favour of my Miami fic so...wish me luck!**

* * *

Greg sat up and yawned. For once he was thankful that for that day he wasn't working, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. He couldn't wait to be in a relationship with Catherine. He realised that she may have always liked him too and _this _sealed the deal. Now they would be together. He pictured them walking in the park together. _Walks in the park? Dude get a grip. _In the bleary morning light he could see that she was already awake and reading a forensics tome.

"_Good_ morning" she said softly.

Greg grinned and traced his lips along her neck. "Not yet" he sighed happily. Catherine dropped the tome she was reading and draped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Greg broke the kiss. Albeit reluctantly.

With a cheeky grin he asked "Say Catherine? You got any plaid men's wear?"

* * *

Sara wondered where it had all gone. The kind of events that had taken place over the past twenty-four hours was far too surreal. _How did this all happen? _She blamed herself of course, for everything. She just couldn't make head or tail of it. Sara wrapped her pale fingers around her Styrofoam, coffee filled cup. Why had she tried to…_seduce…_no that wasn't the right word. Why had she tried to sleep with Warrick? In her subconscious she had wanted to hurt Grissom like he'd hurt her and to escape all the hurt, but now it all seemed so ridiculous. She'd hurt so many people. With a stifled sob she took a deep gulp of the coffee to try and silence her tears.

* * *

The doctor looked at the tall man before her and the slightly smaller frail brunette woman beside him.

"You're her brother?" she asked unsurely

Warrick nodded urgently. "Yes. Ma'am can we please see her?"

The doctor deliberated over this for a few moments. The man bore no resemblance to the patient whatsoever apart from having her same green eyes. She was pretty sure that he was lying but her gut instinct told her to trust him.

"Sir I will let _you _in but Miss. Jordan _has _just come out of surgery she will be very tired so she might not talk much…the loss will make her a lot weaker than expected. She's suffered some bruising of the ribs and a mild concussion but its nothing…"

Warrick blinked. "Blood loss?"

The doctor looked flustered "sir…I'm afraid she had a miscarriage. I thought one of the orderlies explained this"

_Miscarriage? _

The word resonated in Warrick's ears loudly and for a moment he couldn't remember where he was. Then he snapped back to focus and found himself being led to Eva's hospital room.

* * *

Warrick entered the hospital room with extreme trepidation. He didn't know what to do or say. He felt completely and utterly helpless.

Eva lay on the hospital bed not moving. Not thinking. Not because she couldn't but because she didn't care. Her room door opened and she turned expecting a nurse but her heart plummeted when she saw Warrick. Her eyes narrowed sharply.

"Get out" she said simply

Warrick flinched and Eva hated how much she enjoyed the hurt on his face.

"Hear me out," he pleaded

"Get. Out" she repeated firmly.

Warrick sighed deeply "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen"

Eva folded her arms "Please leave. See I said please. Now will you get the hell out?"

Warrick grimaced then looked at her sorrowfully "You were pregnant".

Eva shrugged and tried to maintain indifference "the operative word being _were_" she stated.

He approached her bedside and held his face in his palms miserably for a moment. What could he say? Or do for that matter. There was still so much about that night that he didn't understand. Then he remembered. Seeing her and Rich together. That was what had been the catalyst for this chain of events.

"I know. About _everything. _I saw you," he said sadly with a trace of hurt in his voice. He knew it was poor form to even mention that but he had nothing left.

Eva shook her head in confusion and tried to sit up but her ribs ached she sank back into the bed and tried to disguise her pain.

"What are you talking about?" she asked dejectedly

A petite blonde nurse entered the room, her appearance was that of a kindly person but her tone was firm.

"Sir, Miss. Jordan needs her rest. I'm afraid you'll have to leave" she said.

Warrick sighed deeply again "How long will she be here?"

The nurse checked her flipchart. "We'll be keeping her for a few more days for observation. You can still visit her in that time"

Eva snorted "like hell he can"

Warrick sighed deeply, there was no way she would listen to him. At least not today…he could try again later but in his heart he had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't listen then either.

It was only when Eva was sure that she was alone and only then that she broke down. About Warrick, Sara and most of all for the baby she would never know.

* * *

Catherine pulled on her clothes from the night before, in the dim glow of morning light everything looked so much…worse. She scraped her hair back into a ponytail then rummaged around for her shoes. 

"he-y" yawned Greg he stretched and she glanced over him sprawled on the bed looking scruffy and yet so sexy at the same time. Catherine cringed. Why had she given in to him? She had crossed so many boundaries it was almost laughable if it wasn't so embarrassing. She could see just hear the gossips at work. Catherine wasn't normally the type of person who cared what other people thought about her but with her colourful past this would be the icing on the cake, Ecklie or the powers that be in CSI would have no problem firing her now.

"Hey" she mumbled back

Greg grinned widely and rolled onto his chest "shy are we?" he smirked cockily. Catherine let out a resigned sigh. She had to get it over with. _Tell him the truth. _

Greg yawned and sat up. "So uh…why don't I make us some breakfast unless you have other plans"

"Greg I'm sorry. I have to pick Lindsay up from a friend's house…I don't really have the time for breakfast" gabbled Catherine

"Oh uh okay…well then what about lunch?" he suggested

Catherine clapped her head to her forehead and looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry Greg…I don't think we should make…this…" she waved her hands around aimlessly

"…a regular thing…it was just a one off. You understand that right?"

If Greg was disappointed, he hid it well. He smiled briefly "of course I do. I just thought you might be hungry…I have paperwork"

Catherine smiled shortly glad that he had seemingly taken this so well. Everyone knew his real affections lay with Sara anyway. She glanced at her watch.

"Uh okay I'm going to shower…get dressed and pick up Lindsay then I have some mother-daughter shopping to do so…you let yourself out all right. Don't let me find any of your underwear when I get back though" she chided playfully.

Greg managed to laugh and even joke back "aww don't you want a little souvenir"

As Catherine walked into the bathroom Greg felt bile rising up in his throat. Why was it that he was never good enough? Never quite fitting in, at work, with the CSI's and now with Catherine. _Typical me._

* * *

"Warrick what's happened?" called Sara as Warrick strode down the hospital hallways. He looked at her coldly.

"She's fine. Still in some pain and she's not talking to me" he muttered back still walking.

Sara got up and followed after him "is there anything I can do?" she asked, desperate for some way to redeem herself.

He looked at her darkly "you've done enough" then he continued to walk onwards. Sara stood back and struggled to keep herself from crying. Slowly she headed outside and into her car and drove to the nearest 24-hour bar.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This is soooo depressing to write! I promise there will be cheer and Nick will be back soon. HOWEVER I post slower if there's no reviews…its not exactly a threat but…. aww shucks please just review! _

_Thanks a heap to CatherineLouise and Woody8330. I've been a slow starter on the review front but these really make my day! I'm also glad to know that people don't hate Eva I know I should have properly introduced her but thanks anyway for the support also RivenSkye rawks!_


	13. Yellow

**Well according to _someone _who's only read ONE chapter of my story it's crap. I try very hard and I tried very hard not to use some choice words in response to some rude reviewer. After much thought I'm going to take this down as 'one of those things' and I respect all reviews…negative…or not. Thanks to those who do enjoy my story and I will try and work on any mistakes in my work if you point them out and are NICE about them. **

* * *

Nick whistled cheerily and strolled into the break room not at all noticing the depressing gloom that had settled in the air. He walked over to the fridge and got himself an apple carefully avoiding touching or for that matter, looking at a foul smelling object labelled only as; Grissom. He sat opposite Catherine and smiled at her.

"Hey, Cath" he said warmly

Catherine looked up almost guiltily then smiled "Hey, Nick. How's it going?"

He shrugged easily "really good actually, Carrie moved her stuff in yesterday…we didn't get to do much unpacking…"

Nick chuckled mischievously and shot a pointed glance at Warrick then frowned, his friend looked a little worse for wear. He obviously hadn't shaved and his clothes appeared crumpled. Nick looked a little further down the table and found that Sara too looked lacklustre and her eyes were red after obvious crying, last was Greg who he hadn't even noticed because of how unnaturally quiet he seemed.

"Guys? Am I missing something?" he asked out loud

He had never seen them look guiltier.

He tried a different tact. "So…what did ya'll do this weekend?"

Again the tension in the air grew. Maybe it was best if he kept quiet.

Sara cleared her throat "I'm going to get some water" she said softly and got up, ignoring the water cooler right beside her. Grissom chose that moment to re-appear, the air got that little bit thinner for Sara she swallowed and walked straight past him.

Catherine and Nick exchanged glances, Nick opting to go after Sara.

Grissom raised his eyebrows and watched him go, Catherine smiled at him and tried to inject some much needed humour into the situation.

"So where's the hat Santa?" she grinned

Grissom blinked at her for a few moments as if only just seeing her. "Excuse me?"

Catherine laughed a sound that was hollow in the quietness. "Never mind. So we all working together again? Ecklie must be in a good mood"

Greg chuckled again also sounding hollow. Nick and Sara returned and sat down beside each other earning an unreadable look from Grissom.

"So…we've got a triple homicide over in Summerlin. Where's Eva?" he asked.

"She's in hospital," said Warrick evenly

The rest of the table-excluding Sara who held her head down-looked shocked at this latest turn of events.

"What? What's happened? Is she okay?" questioned Catherine

Warrick nodded "yeah…uh…she had an accident. Fell down some stairs…bruised ribs and a concussion but her doctor says she should recover in a few days"

Greg whistled, "wow. We should drop by and see her later"

Catherine and Nick nodded in agreement. Nick looked up at Warrick again still shocked about Eva "whoa, do you know why she fell?"

Warrick looked at Sara, who looked away then down at the floor. "No. I don't".

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I have no idea where to go next that's why this has taken so long! It's not so much writer's block so much as a **great big giant wall**. Anyone with any ideas feel free to email me with some tips. Thanks. _


	14. Second Chance At Loneliness

_**Don't let it go away**_

_**This feeling has got to stay**_

_**Don't let it go away**_

_**This feeling has got to stay**_

_**And I never had this taste in the past**_

_**Don't let it go away**_

**No Doubt-New**

* * *

Nick walked into the hospital room with Catherine and Greg and was mildly surprised to find three dark haired men in the same room with her. 

Eva was already in her normal clothes and packing away her things from her brief stint at the hospital. She looked up and greeted her visitors with a somewhat relieved smile.

"Hey guys," she said warmly

"Err…hi. Going to introduce us?" asked Greg feeling slightly intimidated by the tall, vaguely formidable looking men in her rooms.

"Oh. These are my brothers; Lucas, Cole and Damon…guys these are my co-workers _and _good friends"

Catherine and Nick exchanged surprised glances Eva's relationship with her family was notoriously bad. Why all of a sudden were her family taking an interest?

"Hi. I'm Catherine Willows this is Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders. Pleasure to finally meet you"

The brother who had been introduced as Damon smiled briefly "I know _that's _not true. We haven't exactly been favourable to our little sister since she came here. I'm sure you know that"

The brothers all nodded in agreement all similar in height and the same cat like green eyes and strangely sombre attractiveness as Eva. Only she however had been blessed with the vibrant red hair.

"Okay…so how are you doing?" asked Nick, eager to change the subject.

Eva smiled warmly "Much better. I've had a lot of time to think about things…" She looked anxious for a moment then smiled again this time she seemed sadder though

"I suppose that I should tell you that I'm going back. I'm moving back home to Texas."

* * *

Grissom looked up from his papers. A thin dusk had begun to settle over the Las Vegas skyline and he'd just closed another case. 

"Catherine".

"I just saw Eva"

"How is she?"

"Fine. So fine in fact that she's moving back to Texas"

Grissom tilted his glasses slightly but said nothing. He didn't have the energy to try and dissuade Eva from her decision. He didn't even have the strength to look Sara in the eyes anymore.

Catherine sat down opposite him and whistled, her eyes lowering for a moment. "What a week eh?"

Grissom nodded just as weakly "Hmm. How are you?"

Catherine laughed mirthlessly "Crap. How about you? More importantly how about you and _Sara_"

Grissom's glasses were completely off now. He stared at Catherine and she guessed the main question formulating in his mind.

"How did I know? Please Gil, give me a little more credit. I _am _a CSI"

Grissom smiled faintly.

"So…how are you two? I notice things are a little tense between you"

Grissom sighed deeply there was no way he was going to be able to explain what had happened to Catherine. She wouldn't be able to understand why he'd done what he'd done. She'd judge him. So he lied. He played up to his reputation of being forgetful and oblivious.

"Tense? Oh…I forgot a date we planned," he stated evenly. Even managing to look contrite.

Catherine wasn't buying it.

"Gil. Whatever happened to you and Sara…don't let it go away. You only get one chance in life to find someone who you love and who loves you back...Especially at our age" she finished quietly and looked down at the ground.

Grissom raised his eyebrows "Our age. I find it hard to believe that _you _are having relationship problems" He said honestly.

Catherine nodded "Yeah. Especially when there's no reason for them. Excuse me" She got up and exited swiftly.

Grissom exhaled and curled his lips in a sad smile.

"You know she's right" He said out loud. The words echoed in melancholia.

He had been so used to being alone that he'd forgotten what it was to be in love to be with someone who trulycared for him. Now he had a second chance at loneliness again.

* * *

_**A/N: I've taken a bit to objectively go through my work and I realise that I may have slightly been overselling the drama bit because I wanted reviews damn it! Anyway, I've taken everyone's advice on board and the rest of this will be mainly conversation based…it'll be a little more poignant fingers crossed and I'll go back to good ole fashioned story writing not soap style scenes. I've got my OC fic for that.**_

**_Thanks a heap to firstly Alias101 who rocks the kasbah and is incredibly supportive! Next thanks to Moia who gave me some really good advice and surprisingly still wants to stick around to see what happens! So I hope I don't disappoint. Well that's enough from me. Enjoy?_**


	15. Back And Forth

_**And I see you standing there, **_

_**Wanting more from me, **_

_**And all I can do is try**_

_**Nelly Furtardo-Try**_

* * *

Sara drew in an elongated breath and strolled around the large maternity store trying _not _to feel intimidated by the rows of baby themed products in all their pastel and cuddly glory. She felt Catherine nudge her ribs suddenly. 

"Don't look so scared. You'll love this stuff _and _the baby will too. Speaking of which… thought of any names? Please god don't name the child 'Apple'" grinned Catherine

Sara smiled weakly through gritted teeth whilst eyeing a set of rattles as if they were poisonous. "Catherine…it's a week till Christmas…I don't even have a permanent place to stay _let alone _think of a baby's name"

Catherine realised that this was probably a good time to keep her enthusiasm in rein. At least till the inevitable baby shower that _she _would be organising.

"All right, all right. I get the point. Let's slow down…but honey you've faced serial killers before. You can do this"

Sara smirked "It's nice how you're linking working with murderers to having a baby"

Catherine shrugged with a laugh "Both are incredibly uncomfortable."

They laughed and opted to instead have lunch before attempting to purchase any more baby items.

The two women stopped at a small well-lit café that was nestled comfortably between the outside and the inside of the shopping mall they were in. Catherine went to order the lunch while Sara let herself enjoy the pleasantly warm Vegas sunshine. Somewhere music was playing. It was the first time in a long time she wasn't worried about anything and was simply enjoying herself…

"Sara?"

…So much for that

"Grissom." Sighed Sara, her mouth turning down in disdain. She looked up at him as he stood in her vision of the sun, dressed in black despite the weather.

"What are you doing here?" he asked evenly

"Having lunch with Catherine" she gestured her head slightly to the till where Catherine was.

Grissom nodded thoughtfully; "What are you having?"

Sara felt herself snap.

"_Gil. _We work together and I can _just about _tolerate you then but this ridiculous small talk is completely inappropriate don't you think?" she hissed

Grissom looked defeated "I'm sorry" he said finally.

Sara turned her head as Catherine called her and when she turned back. Grissom was gone.

* * *

Greg whistled and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. Nick raised an eyebrow and continued working on his lab reports. Then Greg began to whistle. 

"What?"

Greg looked surpGrised pretending to only just realising Nick was in the same room. He smiled sheepishly.

"Man…I have a 'problem'"

Nick sighed resignedly realising he was going to regret his following question but he asked it anyway.

"All right. What's the problem? Oh and if its' anything to do with that rash on your…forget it. I want none of that"

Greg blinked, smiled then began. "There's this girl…_woman._" He sighed. How was he going to phrase this?

Nick smirked "_Woman. _Well…I'm all ears now"

Greg chuckled "Typical. Listen there's this woman that…I've sort of been friends with for a while now…anyway uh…last weekend we got together and…She regrets it but I _really_ like her…I don't know what I'm supposed to do"

Nick watched Greg for a moment, it was the first time he'd ever seen him look so _lost. _

He scratched his forehead thoughtfully and then looked back at Greg "You really have to tell her all this. If she means that much to you…at least she'll know how you feel. Even if nothing happens I mean…" he suddenly halted as Catherine strolled in. She took one look at the secretive expression on their faces and smirked.

"It's obvious you were talking about something. Don't mind me I've got work to do"

Greg sighed uncomfortably and avoided looking at Catherine, while Nick spoke up again.

"Actually Cath…we could use a second opinion"

Greg shot Nick vehement warning looks that the Texan took, as shyness on Greg's part and ignored.

Catherine looked at Greg carefully then smiled at Nick slowly. "Okay…shoot"

"Greg's got this mystery woman he's after. He _really…_really likes her and says they've been friends for a while. Anyway, they get together but suddenly the woman goes cold on him. Now Greg here's confused. What does the man do?"

Catherine stared at them both blankly for a moment and something like embarrassment flashed in her eyes. Then she spoke.

"Tell her how you feel," she stated simply, feeling increasingly unsettled she sought a simple solution to his problem so that she could make a sharp exit. Already she was eyeing the door.

Greg looked at her carefully and tried to gauge the expression on her face. He had to tell her but when was the right time? More importantly what if she really didn't care. He simply couldn't' take that.

Nick's pager buzzed in the silence that followed Catherine's words. He glanced at it then back at Greg and Catherine.

"Grissom wants us Cath…I'm going to change. Meet you at the scene. Good luck Greg" he stepped out of the lab assuming Catherine was right behind him. She wasn't.

"Do you want to know what I'd say to her?" ventured Greg

His brown eyes suddenly a shade darker, Catherine couldn't work out why she felt so unsure of herself at that moment when he was the younger person of the two.

"Greg…"she started warningly and tried to make her way out but he was blocking the doorway.

"I'd tell her…she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen…that she made me happier than I ever could have thought…that she respected me…that she was the one who understood me…"

Catherine felt her pace quicken she was lost for words. She knew she couldn't let this happen because…because…Suddenly everything she'd used as an argument against her and Greg seemed incredibly ridiculous. She had to get out.

"Greg! Let me go" she snapped finally and pushed her way past. Eyes stinging.

"I'd tell her…I'd tell her that I love her" finished Greg sadly,

Catherine froze in her steps.

* * *

_A/N: _**don't give up on me yet! I know what I'm doing and i think you'll be pleasantly surprised. ****

* * *

**


	16. Festive Fall Out

**A/N: I love ya'll! Thanks for showing support and I agree-too many plots. But I like where this is going. I've had time to think about so…enjoy! It's a long chapter and the song is by the Killers-Change Your Mind.**

_

* * *

_

Racy days  
Help me through the hopeless haze  
But my oh my  
Tragic eyes  
I can't even recognise myself behind  
So if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind

Out again, a siren screams at half past ten  
And you won't let go  
While I ignore, that we both felt like this  
Before it starts to show  
So if I had a chance  
Would you let me know

Why aren't you shaking  
Step back in time  
Graciously taken  
Oh you're too kind

And if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind

We're all the same  
And love is blind  
The sun is gone  
Before it shines

And I said if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind

* * *

Eva stared up at the building she'd come to know and love. She had never thought she'd be calling her place of work her second home but it had been just that, and now she was leaving it. 

She rolled up the sleeves of her black turtleneck. She'd worn it not out of comfort because it was almost seventy degrees outside but because it helped cover up the still present scars from her accident. As she walked in she was met by Grissom in one hand he was carrying a small red velvet box.

"Grissom" she smiled at him and they walked in together.

"I'm sorry you're leaving. You're an excellent CSI. We'll miss you" he said simply and stuffed the box into his shirt pocket hoping she hadn't seen it.

"I'm sorry too. But…it had to be done" she replied simply

Grissom looked at her carefully "Did it?"

Eva changed the subject "So what's with the box Gil?"

Grissom looked flustered for a split second then he answered simply. "It's a gift"

Eva arched an eyebrow as they entered the hallways "Hmm…perhaps for a special lady friend?"

Grissom decided to be coy. "Perhaps."

Eva smiled. She was going to miss him, he'd taught her so many things and had been a wonderful friend and mentor to her.

"Your papers are in my office if you want to pick them up now"

So it was final. With a resigned sigh Eva followed Grissom into his office.

* * *

Warrick lazily shot a scrunched up wad of paper into the wastepaper basket by the break room doorway. Nick caught it as he walked in and whistled. 

"Geez. What's up with you?" asked Nick cheerily.

Warrick scowled at him and rolled his shirt sleeves up, ignoring his friend.

Nick raised his eyebrows and sat opposite him. "You do realise shift is over right?" he said quietly

Warrick noted that the comment wasn't sarcastic but concerned. He ignored it anyway.

Nick sighed,"You okay man? Want to talk about it?"

Warrick rolled his jaw and sighed "No."

Nicknodded slowly"Okay but if you do…"

Warrick nodded "Right. 'I know where you are' got it" he snapped

Nick exhaled and tried to cange the subject"Well uh…do you want to put in for a leaving gift?"

Warrick feigned intrest "What for Ecklie? Finally decided to throw in the towel?"

Nick snorted, "I wish. A parting gift for Eva…I thought you knew that."

Warrick stared at Nick in confusion "What? Knew what?"

Nick nodded "Yeah. She's leaving. What have you been living in a cave? Man…can you believe she's actually going?"

Warrick's shoulders droopedin a disheartened nod"Yeah. I can"

* * *

Grissom sat behind his desk and shuffled all Eva's recommendations and files together neatly. He placed them in front of her in a small clearing amongst the clutter of his desk. 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

Eva stared at the papers solemnly. With a deep inward withdrawal of breath she nodded. "Positive."

Grissom raised an eyebrow but said nothing. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked plainly

Eva looked scared then angry both in quick succession. Then with an acquiescent sigh she replied;

"I can't keep working with them. Sara…and Warrick, I suppose you know by now"

She cast her eyes to the ceiling, missing the look of utter perplexity that wavered over Grissom's face.

"Know what?" he asked, trying to keep his tone even.

Eva fell for it. She should have noticed the tightening of his jaw and the worry in his eyes but her desperation to find and confide in someone she could trust, had clouded her judgment.

"I saw them…together Grissom. Its' stupid…I've seen so many things as a CSI…but I can't stand to stay here and watch them be together. I just can't. I'm sorry if that makes me a coward…"

Her voice broke and she stared down at her fingers till her glassy vision cleared.

"I'm sorry," he said gently

Eva gulped and stood up unsteadily reaching for her papers. "Yeah. Me too. I'll write," she said in parting

As she turned to leave Grissom felt into his shirt box and produced the small velvet box.

"Eva?" he said softly

She turned back to face him and he stared at the box with his fingers he flicked it open. The silver item glinted back at him almost mockingly and he stared at it in disgust. Then he tossed it at Eva who caught it in surprise.

"I think you deserve this more. Keep it," he stated matter-of-factly

"Whoa…Gil…are you sure?" she asked questioningly

Grissom shrugged dismissively, even managing to smile. "Of course I am. I don't need it anymore"

Eva looked at him and tried to estimate whether or not he was telling the truth, he nodded at her confidently and she had to believe him. With a wistful sigh she walked back over to his desk and gave him a hug that caught him off guard but managed to elicit a smile from him.

"You do realise you're the best boss don't you" Send me pictures of the Christmas party. I _bet _Greg gets drunk" she grinned

Grissom smiled "It's a promise"

Then with that she was gone.

Once sure that Eva had left Grissom opened the drawer at the bottom corner of his desk. He lifted out a thick envelope with one word scrawled across the top.

_Sara._

He opened it gently then letter-by-letter he slipped each letter into the shredder by his desk

* * *

. 


	17. An Honest Mistake

_**Don't look at me that way. **_

_**It was an honest mistake.**_

_**-The Bravery-**_

* * *

Grissom folded the glossy pamphlet into the smallest size he could make it. Then he unfolded it again and repeated the whole process.

He waited waiting rooms.

Especially doctor's waiting rooms.

With an uneasy clearing of his throat he began to drag his thumb along the grainy plastic of his seat. Finally the blank faced, blonde receptionist beckoned him to the doctor's office. Immensely relived that at least one stage of the whole business was over and made his way into the office.

He'd managed to convince himself that he was only at the doctors for a routine check up…On Christmas Eve. But a small part of him wanted to be sure, to be certain that he was right about Sara. After all it wasn't normally like him to make assumptions at work…but at home was a different matter. Things were a lot more complicated with his personal life then he could have ever thought, sometimes he thought it was simpler just to be alone. Well now he'd got his wish.

"Gil! Glad to have you again" beamed Dr. Richards. Grissom's old friend smiled in the doorway his slightly older features still handsome and distinguished.

"Jerry? What are you doing here? This isn't your usual practice" smiled Grissom, relieved to find that he would be taken care of by a friend instead of a stranger.

"Thought I'd help out a fellow Dr. Evans on her sick day" smirked Richards

Grissom smiled widely and took a seat opposite his friend. "You mean Dr…_Amanda_ Evans. Really Jerry you should be ashamed what would your wife say?"

Richards put on an expression of mock innocent shock "Dr. Evans and I are _just _colleagues! Anyway…speaking of young beautiful women, how's that Sara Sidle of yours?"

Grissom's expression dampened slightly "She's fine."

Richards had known Gil Grissom long enough to know when he wasn't being totally honest. "I meant you _and _Sara," he said pointedly, his dark eyes searching Grissom's face.

Grissom shrugged "There is no me and Sara. Not anymore. She's pregnant"

Richards looked confused "Congratulations…" then slowly he came to an accurate realisation "Ah. I see. Not yours?"

Grissom's jaw tightened slightly "No. Remember…I had an operation a while back"

Richards looked bemused then he snorted "Good, god Gil. You know how unreliable surgery was in the good old days. There's about a five percent chance that you could impregnate someone. You really should have checked this out"

Grissom looked flustered, suddenly growing irritated "Listen I _know _that the child isn't mine. I'm sure of it…I know the other man" he hissed

Richards' held his hands up defensively "Whoa. I'm just stating the facts here Gil. Listen…why don't I do some tests…just to be sure?" he suggested

Grissom agreed reluctantly "All right"

Richards picked a swivelled to the computer at the side of his desk and typed onto it momentarily "All right. I've just emailed my nurse to get everything ready…" he picked a plastic cup from a drawer in his desk and handed it to Grissom.

"All you got to do is…deposit your sperm in here…and I'll have the results to you in a week" stated Richards matter of factly

Grissom blinked, mortified.

* * *

Catherine splashed some water on her face. She couldn't do it. All day she'd been off focus, trying to work but each time she managed to concentrate on one thing her mind would go running back to Greg and his 'little' declaration only a day ago. He'd said he understood that she needed time to think about it which for his part showed great maturity but Catherine had now idea what she was going to tell him. Sooner or later he'd want to know.

He was intelligent, good looking, tall, quirky, kind, sincere, honest, completely endearing and god knows he was funny. So what was her problem?

With a sigh she brushed her hair and slipped into some semi-smart clothing. Then yet again her mind returned to Greg. Listing off all the reasons why Greg _wouldn't _be a suitable partner; he was too young, Lindsay might not like him, people would gossip at work, it might jeopardise any possible promotions, and he would get bored…he wasn't ready. The truth was that she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to have someone care for her in the way that Greg did. For the first time in years, here was someone she could trust and it seemed to good to be true. Pouring a light glass of red wine she sat pensively in her living room and thought a little more about Greg.

* * *

Sara whistled through her teeth. Her fantasy of Grissom literally crawling back to her,begging to be forgiven had gone badly south. In fact he was colder now than ever. Not even the fact that it was Christmas Eve had seemed to change his mood. So much for the festive spirit she thought drolly. She sat in her kitchen eating her way through a pack of dry crackers; normally she would have been asleep during the day and then waking up for shift. But not today, she couldn't sleep.

Sara sniffed and shuffled to her feet, finding it highly amusing that she was wearing a dress, but it was the only thing in her cupboard that wouldn't pinch at her slowly growing waistline. Her house was depressingly bare of Christmas décor (seeing as she'd just managed to move in on last notice) save for the few presents haphazardly littered on her kitchen surface.

"Sorry kid but this is it," she muttered out loud, apologising to her unborn child. Then she clicked her tongue impatiently as the doorbell buzzed.

"Sara! Ho, ho, ho, ho" was Nick's bright greeting, a novelty Santa hat on his head, a huge grin on his face.

Sara pretended to be disappointed "Oh. It's you" she was even more grateful to find Catherine and Greg stood in the doorway behind Nick. At least she wouldn't be alone.

"Hey there honey. We thought we'd see Eva off at the airport then take you to the work social thingy" smiled Catherine making her way into the apartment.

Greg followed after smirking "Nice place you got here. It's got that minimalist chic thing going on."

Sara ignored him and followed Catherine and Nick into the kitchen area where they were unloading shopping bags of food.

"Guys…you don't have to do this…and thanks Cath for telling them I'm pregnant" she started and then trailed off as Nick popped a sizeable chocolate cake slice into her mouth. She flailed at him and attempted to swallow the cake without choking.

"My pleasure" chuckled Catherine. She'd only told the team that Sarawas pregnantbut admantly refused to talk aboutany other details of the pregnancy. That was for Sarato doin her own time.

She grinned as her friends bantered between each other, pleased to see her Sara in higher spirits. She glanced at her watch and frowned suddenly "Guys…the airport. We better get going. Sara grab a coat and let's go"

"I don't know if I should go…" she muttered unsurely the group looked at her in surprise

"Well why not?" asked Nick

Sara closed and opened her mouth. They wouldn't understand. She didn't either.

"Never mind. Let's go"

* * *

Grissom watched Warrick working from the Chem. lab doorway. He was torn between hating his once favourite CSI for taking Sara from him and also for hurting a close friend of his and the stronger more overwhelming desire to simply hitpunch Warrick.He sighed deeply and chose insteadto be a gentleman. That was Gil Grissom all over. Always a gentleman. He tapped on the door.

"Warrick? I need to talk to you"

Warrick looked up tiredly "Hey. What about?"

Grissom looked at him without blinking "You and Sara"

Shutting the door behind him, he walked in. Warrick rubbed his weary eyes and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah…?" he asked mystified

Grissom cleared his throat "I uh...understand that you and Sara are having a child together… I just wanted to say that I wish you all the best. I just hope that you are responsible for her," he said, dying off at the end of his sentence. Suddenly it sounded contrived.

Warrick meanwhile looked completely confused "Say what now…me and Sara? Are you…oh…" suddenly everything began to fit. He clapped his face in his hands in realisation.

He looked at Grissom and shook his head "You think that me and Sara…listen. Sara and I _never _where together and we never will be…she is _not _having my child…damn. So _you _must be the secret guy she's been seeing"

Grissom's face bore the same expression that had been on Warrick's moments ago. "Excuse me"

Warrick frowned sadly "You've made a mistake"

Grissom nodded slowlyas things began toregister.His eyes disheartened andshocked at thisturn of events he stared at Warrick andknew that he wasn't lying"So has Eva." he sad finally.

* * *

Eva wrestled with her suitcase, struggling to keep it shut and make her way through the masses of people, departing and arriving in the Las Vegas McCarran airport. "Told you. Leaving on Christmas Eve was a bad idea" smirked Bobby as he strolled calmly with his friend

Eva managed not to elbow him and dislodged her purse from a strap on her suitcase. "Shut up okay. This is completely insane!" she muttered, completely unprepared for the bustling, lively and packed station that was the McCarran on Christmas Eve.

Spotting Rich across the crowds the two pushed further until they had reached him, with him, his girlfriend Christina.

"Hey what took you so long" grinned Rich cheekily

Eva shot him a dirty look then was caught off surprise when Christina suddenly gripped her in a bear hug.

"Aw! Its such a shame your leaving. Now I'll be stuck living with these two" she sighed

Eva grinned and looked at her two friends wistfully "They're not so bad"

Her smile widened as she saw Nick, Catherine and Greg running down towards her group.

"Told you she'd still be here!" crowed Nick with a smile. Eva ran to them, hugging each of them tightly, her eyes already beginning to water.

Catherine stroked Eva's hair affectionately "Ah. I'm going to miss you. You always had amazing shoes…not better than mine but…"

The small crowd laughed, moving into a small café in order to get out of the way of the crowds.

"So when's your flight going?" asked Greg

Eva glanced at her silver watch "Uhm…I got a whole half hour to kill. Anything you want to say…say now! That includes exchanging of any more gifts"

Greg chuckled "If you think we're giving you anything then you must have us confused with some other more generous suckers"

Nick swatted Greg over the head and Catherine smiled at him. He certainly was cute.

* * *

My most sincere apologies! My computer is sufferering from general stupidness and I can't really acsess larges sites...the evil that is AOL won't work...a lot of problems. So I've lengthened this chapter and I thank you for your patience. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised on how I end it! Thanks for the support. 


	18. The Bravery

Eva frowned.

"Where's Sara?" asked Nick again

Again Eva frowned. Why would Sara be there?

Catherine wave her hands dismissively "She's in the girls room…there she is now"

Bobby and Rich exchanged the briefest of glances. Eva looked at them and cleared her throat "I actually need to go to the little girls room now. Excuse me" she lied, quickly getting up as Sara approached the small table where the large group were huddled around.

Sara looked at Eva carefully "Eva can I talk to you?"

Eva stared back at Sara barely hiding the disdain in her tone "All right. Excuse us," she muttered generally to the rest of the table, who in all their merry cheer could not sense the tension between the two women. Bobby shot a glance at Eva and she gave him a reassuring look then stalked in the direction of the toilets, Sara behind her.

* * *

"Eva made a mistake…about me and Sara. She thinks…there's something going on with me and Sara?" muttered Warrick in a slight daze

Grissom nodded, both men were heading for the exit of CSI HQ. Well, Grissom was. Warrick still remained unsure of what exactly was going on. They were on the front steps when finally he understood it all.

"So that's why she's leaving"

Grissom frowned at Warrick "Your not as quick on the uptake as I thought huh?"

Warrick missed his sarcasm and stared out into the cold darkness, the strange harsh temperature that had settled over Las Vegas had obviously carried over into the final hours before Christmas.

"Gris…where are you going?" asked Warrick as an after thought

Grissom cocked and eyebrow at Warrick "I thought that was obvious"

"There's a lot more to it…I can't just…go in" muttered Warrick

Warrick crossed his arms, he was still stubborn not yet quite able to forgive. Grissom sensed his uncertainty and stopped walking.

"What you need to ask yourself is whether you still care about whatever problem you and her had. Does it matter enough for you to let her go?" stated Grissom perceptively. He had answered his own question. One that had plagued him for every day of the five years that Sara had been in his life.

Was she worth risking everything for?

All he wanted she gave and he gave little in return. Maybe now it was time for him to return the favour.

Warrick scratched the side of his face anxiously "All right. Let's go. I'm driving"

* * *

Sara was beginning to regret her decision to talk to Eva.

For starters she had no idea what to say. Secondly she had no idea what to say. They were both outside which was deserted compared to the inside, both women seated on benches that lined the airport ignoring-as best they could-the slowly escalating weather. The sky was a rich black, covered with dark plumes of cloud that threatened to break open and bring rain down onto the two women.

"So…what did you want to talk about? Make it quick…I have a flight" yawned Eva being purposefully flippant

"I have to say that I'm…sorry. First" started Sara.

Eva nodded sarcastically "Great. Well that changes everything" she dragged her hands through her hair as a distraction.

Sara sniffed "Listen this isn't easy…just hear me out okay?" Once she was satisfied that Eva wouldn't interrupt she continued.

"Warrick had nothing to do with _that _night. He's only guilty of being a good friend and I took advantage of that because…I wanted to hurt someone. Someone who hurt me…instead I messed things up with you…and it was a mistake…that…that I…I really wanted things to work with someone and they didn't and I guess I…" she began to stumble over her words

Eva stared at the ground, surprising herself by sympathising with Sara.

"It's okay. I'm sorry…but it's not that easy. What you said means a lot but it won't fix everything. Warrick and I…he can't trust me. Then there's my family, who haven't spoken to me since I became a CSI but when I say 'hey I'm quitting and coming back home to work in the family business'…suddenly they want me again. It's been a long time to not have a family and I want one…even if it means I have to sacrifice…certain things"

Sara felt the first drop of rain land on the tip of her nose. She wiped it off momentarily and straightened her jacket, she'd gotten this far, why not go further.

"It's Grissom. If you wanted to know, Gil and I _were _together and now we're...uhm…not. I wanted to hurt him. I'm sorry again"

Eva half smiled "You already said that."

"What are you going to do now?"

Sara shrugged "Raise a kid. Be a CSI…it's what I do best. The CSI part anyway"

Eva's eyes radiated to her watch "Ah…plane departs in ten…I better go"

Unexpectedly she suddenly hugged a startled Sara. "Oh almost forgot. I think that…_this _is meant for you" she fished in her pocket and brought out the ring box that Grissom had given her.

Sara stared at the box nestled in the palm of his hand and opened it. "When did he give you this?" she murmured, suddenly her heart filled with hope

"Yesterday. It's up to you what happens from here on out. Write to me okay? Bye" Eva disappeared back into the airport with a sense of a heavy weight having been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

**_A/N:I don't care how late it is! I'vebeen working on this ficfor hoursand I will post it if it's the last thing I do! Three more chapters to go! _**


	19. An Opportunity

Grissom stared at the apartment. Empty.

He'd knocked several times and there'd been no response.

"She's not here," he muttered as he climbed back into Warrick's Tahoe. Warrick sighed sympathetically.

"We could try Catherine's" suggested Warrick, seemingly patient when really he was desperate to get to McCarran in time.

Grissom smiled slightly "No she's at the McCarran…that may be where Sara is. Let's go"

Warrick exhaled with relief and then sped past Sara's apartment. Grissom gave it a lingering look, hoping Sara wasn't inside, purposefully ignoring his visits.

* * *

Warrick ran rather literally into Rich first at the McCarran.

"Warrick…" sighed Rich, the tone of his voice perfectly matching the derision on his face.

Warrick felt likewise. "Rich. Where's Eva?"

Rich looked at him condescendingly "In France…where else? She's on the plane; it'll take off in a few minutes…Will you leave her alone already?"

Warrick glared at him "What so you can have her?"

Rich scoffed incredulously "So she was right. You actually think something's going with us. Then your a bigger fool then I thought" with that he stalked off shaking his head in disbelief.

Warrick stared, completely mortified. Did that mean everything that had happened had been a wretched misunderstanding? He'd lost the most important thing in his life over a simple mistake?

Dejected and depressed he walked slowly from the airport, disregarding the pouring rain that enveloped the now deserted airport parking lot. He sat in his Tahoe and waited as Grissom searched for Sara.

A half hour later on receiving a call from Grissom telling him not to wait, he finally drove away.

* * *

Sara peered through her fingers at Catherine "It's pouring. I'm not coming out there till it calms down"

Catherine who stood soaked in the rain, tried to cajole Sara into coming with her "Oh come off it! This is your way of getting out of the work party! Well it's not happening hon. so just get in the car"

Greg sat in the back seat of Nick's car and watched the display outside, a small smile on his face. Even if Catherine rejected him he would still love her. He couldn't see himself _not _doing so. Sure he'd move on and probably fall in love with someone else again but she was special. Different. She'd always have a place in his heart.

Nick laughed out loud from the driving seat as Catherine dragged Sara out of the airport "Catherine sure is something" he chuckled

Greg smirked secretively "More than you know" he murmured, barely audible.

Finally Sara was in the car, thanks to some physical persuasion, blackmail and bribes by Catherine who sat in the front seat.

"Told you I'd get you out here" she grinned smugly

Sara gave her a dirty look then smiled widely "Gosh darn it! I left my bag in the side café. Guess we'll be even _later _to the party" then before anyone had registered this, she was out of the car, plodding though the rain and back into the comfort and dryness of the airport.

* * *

"Sara!" yelled Grissom; he pushed his way through the crowds, a man on a mission. Sara gaped at him.

"Gil? What are you doing here?" she asked once he had neared her

"I was looking for you," he said quietly. She still looked beautiful even though her clothes and her hair were sodden from the rain. Her skin was still luminous and pure, her eyes still beautiful.

Sara lowered her gaze "Gil…I can't do this right now"

"Wait" he reached for her hand.

Sara felt her resolve crumbling as his fingers touched hers.

"I quit. If that's what it takes to win you back I quit my job. You say the word…and I'll do it…"

Sara scowled. He still didn't get it "I don't want a big gesture I…"

Grissom stopped her "You didn't let me finish. Honey…I'm sorry…for everything. Sara Sidle…I love you and I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you again. Can we have another go at this?"

Sara wouldn't have believed that these words were coming from the ever, elusive Gil Grissom. But there he was saying them to _her, _in the centre of a crowded airport.

"I don't know…Gil…we have a lot of problems…"

Grissom shook his head "Then we work on them…"

Sara pushed him back "Now…before anything can even start to happen I want us to be honest with each other."

Grissom looked taken aback but her agreed, he slipped his coat around her shoulders and gestured to the waiting area.

"Let's talk"

So they did. In a small corner of the waiting area, finally talking. Defences down.


	20. Change Your Mind

**_A/N: Hmm…no one seems to be reviewing anymore. So I will just bide my time…and wait patiently till someone does! . _**

* * *

Catherine sipped on the flute of champagne and stared at the newly decorated briefing hall. Festive rungs of tinsel, glittering Christmas lights and strategically placed tinsel were placed all around. 

"Cleans up pretty good," she murmured out loud

"Well thank you" chuckled Greg

Catherine felt her stomach flip as she turned to face him. He was dressed in a black velvet blazer, a crisp white shirt and dark jeans. His brown eyes twinkled when they met the blue of hers.

"Merry Christmas" he grinned

She smiled slowly "Not yet…"

"Well…until then…"

Suddenly he became serious "Cath…remember what we talked about?"

Catherine swallowed. How could she forget? She had to make her choice now "Greg…I…" she started with no idea how she was going to end.

Greg sensed her hesitancy and sighed ruefully "Its okay…you don't have to say it. I get it"

He wished she'd rejected him on another night, when she didn't look so beautiful, in that figure hugging silk lilac dress that highlighted her vivid blue eyes.

Catherine shook her head and looked at him. She knew exactly what to say. Taking his hand she lead him to the centre of the hall where a piece of mistletoe hung.

"Look…Mistletoe Gregory"

Greg's smile widened "By the way my name's not Gregory it's just…"

Catherine encircled her arms around his neck "Just kiss me"

Greg leant forward "Yes ma'am"

So she kissed him and he kissed her. Both fully aware of the scandalised stares they had gathered from the rest of the room.

When they both separated out of necessity rather than wanting to, two matching smiles were set on their attractive features.

"So what does this mean then?" smirked Greg twirling his fingers in her hair

Catherine leant against his chest and they began to sway to the music "It means that…I love you too..._Gregory_"


	21. Tulips

Warrick stared at the figure sat on his doorstep.

"Eva?"

"In the flesh" she replied softly, a small smile on her face.

Indeed she was, suitcase in hand, the soft beginnings of snow settled on her rain drenched hair and clothing, she sat against his doorstep staring at the soft layer of snow that was beginning to settle. She'd sat there for almost half an hour wondering what she should say what she could do. Terrified that they'd never get past what had happened.

_**When you said to this, I knew that you're mine**_

_**When I caught you there, crying in the night.**_

_**Wearing my jacket, wearing that smile**_

_**I knew that I found you.**_

Warrick walked over to her, locking his car before he did and sat next to her on the step.

"I was looking for you," he said

"You found me" she replied gently, her voice broke and tears welled in her eyes.

_**Were you unawares, did it catch you out?**_

_**Or did it break you there right from the start,**_

_**This is pure as fire; this is pure as snow.**_

_**I knew that I'd found you.**_

He sat beside her and felt the fear in her heart, he recognised it in himself. Suddenly the world was quiet and it was only the two of them set against the enchanting white snow uncertain of their future. He took her hand in his.

_**This could be an opportunity**_

_**This could be an opportunity**_

"I got you"

Eva let her head lower onto his shoulder and she shut her eyes. Maybe she didn't need to say anything at all.

_**This could be an opportunity**_

_**If you promise to let it,**_

_**If your promise to let it grow**_

_**Coz you're the one I love**_

**_-Bloc Party; Tulips-_**

* * *

Grissom ran his thumb along the side of Sara's face. She curled further into his arms and he smiled in delight. They'd talked all night, picking at the food brought by Catherine, Greg and Nick earlier finally falling asleep on the sofa in Sara's living room, the bright midday Christmas sun sparkled into the living room and for a moment Grissom didn't believe he was truly here. Then Sara began to stretch slowly awakening and lucidity returned. 

"Merry Christmas" she yawned with a smile

"Merry Christmas" he returned her yawn with a kiss, tightly clasped in his hand was the engagement ring that he'd found sometime during the night in Sara's coat pocket.

He flattened it onto her palm "Sara Sidle. Will you marry me?"

Sara blinked. Then blinked again in disbelief.

Finally her mouth cracked into a smile, her adorable gap tooth showing "Why I certainly will Gilbert Grissom"

As they hugged the urgent ringing of the doorbell suddenly interrupted their celebrations. Grissom raised his eyebrows and went to answer it and was mildly amused as Greg and Catherine burst in arguing animatedly and loaded with shopping bags.

"You should have used the navigator, if you had it wouldn't have taken so long to find those shoes!" sighed Greg

Catherine snorted "Crap! That thing is a robot! What does she know? And they're _not _just shoes they're _Vera Wang_"

Greg gave Grissom a look of exasperation and headed into the kitchen with the shopping bags.

"Nice to see you both" said Grissom pointedly

Catherine smiled flippantly but not nastily "It is. We're here for the Christmas lunch we promised Sara. Now are you going to help or are you just going to stand there?"

Grissom shot a look at Sara and she beamed and waved for him to go ahead, following afterwards Nick and his new girlfriend followed with Warrick and Eva close behind them.

"We really should start locking that door," sighed Sara, with a laugh.

"Hey guys. We heard there's some lunch going on…I brought…beer" smiled Warrick swinging a six-pack.

Nick introduced his girlfriend… "Guys this is Danielle. Donna this is; Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Eva, Grissom or Gil whichever and Sara"

"Welcome to the madness" said Grissom in greeting

"Err…thanks…I think" smiled Danielle, where Nick was confident, loud, Texan and brunette, Danielle wasfair haired, shy, and…sweet. She still knew how to handle Nick when needed though.

The rest of the group greeted her warmly, with Eva telling her to ignore Grissom and Catharine asking her who did her hair.

Nick, satisfied that the introductions had gone well promptly began to make his way through a bag of Doritos from Catherine's groceries whilst Danielle looked chagrined but amused.

"This is great…us all together. Eating someone else's food, taking over someone else's house…just what Christmas is about" beamed Greg stealing an impish kiss on Catherine's cheek that elicited a few good-natured cheers from the rest of the crowd in the kitchen.

"Yeah us together with _our_ shifts…its' a Christmas miracle" added Nick with his trademark grin

At this the rest of the room snorted with laughter. Warrick shook his head smiling "Trust you man, to bring out the cheese"

"So Nicky my boy…what gifts do you bear for us this yuletide?" asked Grissom smirking

Nick laughed "My love and unconditional friendship?" he offered sheepishly

Even Danielle couldn't resist joining in the general catcalls of Nick being stingy and cheap.

"All right, all right…now if we're going to have any sort of meal we're all going to need to get our hands dirty" ordered Catherine, putting it to herself to take over the proceedings.

"Well Cath, I didn't know you got down like that," teased Eva

Catherine rolled her eyes and laughed "Just for that, you can get all the fancy plates in the car. I figured Sara wouldn't have any"

Sara pretended to look hurt "Gee thanks"

Catherine winked "Any time".

She tossed her car keys at Eva who set off outside, huffing and puffing for having been sent out in the cold for good measure. Warrick followed after her, muttering some excuse about needing something from his own car.

* * *

Warrick caught up with Eva and watched amused as she wrestled with trying to keep Catherine's car boot open and balancing a box of fine china that she was pretty sure would cause Catherine to get into quite a snit over if she dropped them. He couldn't imagine now that he had almost lost her a few days ago; the white cloud on her red hair, beautifully contrasting. 

He rushed over and caught the box before it's contents shattered. "Whoa! Steady" he held the box up easily, looking over at Eva cockily.

"Piece of cake" he smirked

"Still a damn show off," she grumbled kicking some snow at him with her foot.

Warrick chuckled and annoyed her further by managing to kick some snow back at her "Can you get something from my car, my keys are in my pocket"

"Can't you do it yourself?" she teased, getting back at him.

Warrick shook his head and smiled "Just get em. _Please_"

Eva reached into his jacket pocket and instead of finding something metal and sharp she felt something soft and velvet. She picked out a dark velvet box and stared at it in shock.

"Is this for me?" she asked, astounded, her green eyes glittered with tears.

Warrick chuckled again but his voice was softer, a little more nervous "For a CSI you aren't too sharp. Go ahead, open it"

She opened it and giggled in delight at the silver and gold diamond accented ring that lay nestled in inky blue silk. She slipped it onto her ring finger.

"I can't really get down on hand and foot right now but…if I could I'd ask you to marry me…I know that we've just got back together…but life is too short I don't want to waste any more time…I love you, you know" he said softly, with an uncharacteristically shy smile

"If it wasn't too cold to cry, I'd cry and say…yes. I love you too _you know_. I always did" she beamed with delight and stared at the ring that fit so snugly on her finger. She raked a hand through her hair and then laughed again breathlessly

"Hmm…I _am _crying"

Warrick leant forward and kissed her lovingly. "I think we better go inside before everyone gets suspicious" he suggested when he broke away

Eva swung her arm around Warrick's waist and they walked back into the house.

* * *

Inside Catherine was still delegating various jobs to the group. "And...you Nick since you like food so much, can start stuffing the turkey" 

Nick looked disgusted "Aww man!" he pouted petulantly

Danielle pushed him forwards smiling "Come on honey"

Greg would have laughed at Nick if he hadn't been given the rather irritating job of doing the left over dishes.

As the group continued to chatter and talk enthusiastically, finally getting the festive spirit, Sara pulled Grissom outside into the snow for a moment of privacy.

Grissom waded after her in the snow, the look on his face testament to him not being a fan of the glittering thick white blanket that had developed around him.

"Sara it's freezing, you're going to catch a cold," warned Grissom

Sara giggled and held out her tongue catching the icy flakes, Grissom shivered and stopped to watch Sara, mesmerised. She was utterly enchanting, twirling around like an angel in the white.

She stopped and walked over to Grissom she took his hand and placed it on her stomach "Isn't it amazing?" She whispered

Grissom felt his breath catch in his throat with emotion.

"In a few weeks I'll feel it kicking…and I'll get bigger and then in a few months from now…I will have a baby. Our baby. Can you believe that?" She stared up at the vivid blue sky and painted the memory of the moment and the sensation forever in her mind. She'd come a long way from the shy awkward girl who never believed in love.

"Did you think we'd get this far?" she murmured turning to him, her brown eyes stared at him nervously.

Grissom squeezed her hand and replied honestly "No. Until yesterday…I didn't think this was possible"

Sara smiled with relief that he felt the same "Me neither"

She nestled her head onto his shoulder and he curled his arm around Sara's shoulder to warm and comfort her. Softly kissing her hair and the melting flakes that rested there.

"It's like Nick says…it's a Christmas miracle" smirked Grissom.

Sara laughed and hooked her arm with his and they made their way back into the house to enjoy what was left of their Christmas.

**I was crying over you  
I am smiling, I think of you  
where your gardens have no walls  
breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell **

nothing can compare  
to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
nothing can compare  
to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
I was crying over you  
I am smiling, I think of you  
misty mornings and water falls  
breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell

nothing can compare  
to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
nothing can compare  
to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
nothing can compare  
to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Virtuous sensibility  
escape velocity

nothing can compare  
to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
nothing can compare  
to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
nothing can compare  
to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell

Nothing

**-_Finley Quaye; _**_**Dice-**_

**FIN**

* * *

**_FINALLY! It's done! I feel a little bittersweet about it but I have learnt a few things (I hope) and my next CSI fic will hopefully show that I have learnt. Actually The Killing Moon is a CSI/Donnie Darko crossover if anyone wants to check that out! ; )_**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who stuck by me and I hope I didn't disappoint. You've all been great even the flame guy who made me more careful with my writing(See there is no such thing as bad press!) More thanks to Alias101 who was like a cheerleader all through this! _**

**_Well that's it from the Eva character and myself thanks for the support and…bye for now!_**


End file.
